


Zero to Hero

by Mountaindewmisstress



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Universe, Happy Ending?, Haven't written smut before, I don't edit shit so thats going to happen, I don't fucking know man, I don't write often, If you find a mistake plz tell me and I'll fix it, Kinda, M/M, My first Aot/snk fic, PLZ HELP, Probably a oneshot, i'll try
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 07:58:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5198264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mountaindewmisstress/pseuds/Mountaindewmisstress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren's having a tough time in the Corps, Levi to the rescue!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zero to Hero

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Aot/snk fic, don't judge me. I got this idea on the way to school. It's cool in my head.

Eren's POV  
I'm so fucking tired. I haven't slept in at least a week, I've honestly lost track. If fucking horse-face makes us run death laps again I will kill him, humanity be damned. I just wanna sleep. I had to do fifty death laps yesterday because of that horse-faced bastard, I hate him right now. My legs ache, my head is pounding, and I have to pretend to be fine. Well I guess I don't HAVE to pretend, but being 'fine' is easier than admitting I've been getting the shit beat out of me every night, in addition to all the other shit. My only saving grace is that I get to freely ogle Heichou whenever we're in the same room. I say freely, I still have to be careful not to stare to long, or have someone else in the room. Hanji knows of my crush, they encourage it, but I don't think Levi would ever like me back, who could love a monster? Anyway now to start on the shitstorm that is my life today. My day started fine, I got up at my usual time of 6am, I have no idea how or why I get up at that time, I just do. I went and helped begin breakfast which I also do, every day. I start on my chores, the quiet ones at least, no one but the kitchen crew has to be up until 8am, so I try to be quiet for those still sleeping. I get half my chores done, Idk, I'm starting to freak out a bit, it usually takes me longer. I clean the 4th floor where visitors usually stay. I clean all the windows in the mess hall, the outside too. I clean the stables, let the horses out after feeding them, and open all the stall doors to let fresh air in. I start Heichou's tea, and ready his cup, he has a specific cup and if you get the wrong one you run death laps until you collapse. I made that mistake once, never again. I 'eat' breakfast (which consisted of a single piece of bread, ok half a piece of bread really), give Heichou his tea, then start helping the kitchen crew with cleaning up, I clean the tables and the benches, and.... I start on the salon I was supposed to clean. I decide, since I was ahead of schedule, I could take a small break, then go back and finish. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I go to my room and get my paper and pencils, and bring them to a table in the mess hall, then I start to draw. I do a couple of Heichou that I would die if anyone saw, then I had a great idea! I drew our squad, minus me, in different poses. I ended up adding Commander Erwin and Hanji, just because I can, and I color them all in. In all I drew about 10 different pictures. I lost track of time, Petra startled me out of my artsy daze. "Wow Eren! I didn't know you could draw so well! Those are amazing", Petra exclaimed. "Oh uh, thanks Miss Petra", I say blushing. I wasn't used to people complementing my work, but then again I never really showed anyone either. "Is that us? Where are you?" she asked excitedly, then confused. "Oh I didn't draw myself, I don't like to", that sounds legit right? I'm not about to admit that I look like shit and I hate to fuck up a pretty picture with my ugliness. "Oh, that makes sense, these are still amazing though", she says smiling. I'm just glad I had the forethought to hide my inappropriate pictures of the Corporal before anyone saw them. "Thank you Miss Petra, would you like one or two?"I ask, it's not like I had any plans for them except for them to rot in a box under my bed. "Sure! It's going to be so hard to pick though, hey Eld! Olo! Eren drew us! You should come see them! He even managed to make Captain look happy while scowling!" she hollered excitedly. I just blush and mutter something about how they're not that good and she should stop. She just chuckles. They admire my pictures while I continue drawing. I make one for Hanji, of them with Sawney and Bean. I think they'll like it. I also draw portraits of the squad, adding what ever I thought they might like to the background. Then the Corporal came in. Shit he looks pissed. "Yeager! Why is the room you were assigned only half clean?" he demands. Shit. "Hahah, funny story, I may have accidentally started it then intended to take a small break which became longer than anticipated and I ment to finish the room and kinda forgot it was only half clean?" I say, all in one breath. "Fucking really brat? Your punishment is 20 death laps", he snapped. I sigh, "do you want me to finish the room then do the death laps, sir?" I ask, already thinking of how long it was going to take me to finish. "Yes brat. Do it quickly", he said before turning on his heel and leaving. I stand up and start gathering my art supplies, my pencils and the paper I didn't use, before asking," will you guys find homes for those? The one with Hanji I was going to give to her, if you could do it for me I'd really appreciate it." "Of course Eren! Do you need someone to watch you do your death laps?" Petra said. "Yes ma'am. I'm still not allowed to do them on my own, not that anyone should, but whatever." "Oh ok, I'll put these away and watch over you! Meet me by the doors when you're done with the room", she says smiling. "Thank you! I'll be there in a few!" Sweet! I wouldn't have to ask someone weird to watch me. Last time I did death laps the Commander watched me, I'm not sure why, Hanji was supposed to watch, but it was whatever. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I rush down to my room and put my things away as quickly as possible. On the way back up I almost run into Mikasa, and blert out a hurried,"gotta finish a room then death laps", as I raced by. I rushed to finish the room, not enough to skip out on any thing, the Corporal would kill me. I finished in like 20 mins, not bad. I go to the doors to find Petra, I'd skipped dinner to finish the room, #oops, #IDGAF. I start towards her, and am glared at by almost everyone. Awesome. I quickly reach her side and ask if she's ready to go. She smiles at me and nods, and we head to the watch tower. She has a whistle to let me know when she's ready, or if she wants me to do something. Sadly I've memorized the different whistle commands the hard way, but at least I know them. She whistles that she's ready and I start my laps. The first one was ok, the fifth one was sketchy, the tenth I don't want to talk about, lets just say I didn't know badgers didn't like people running by their homes, the fifteenth was rough, and by the twentieth I felt like dying. I wait by the bottom of the tower for Petra, the men at night weren't the most.. whats the word...decent? That'll work. They, well they beat the shit out of me, a couple tried to rape me once, thank satan the Corporal appeared, I don't even remember why he was there, I also don't really care. Petra rejoins me and we head back to the castle. When we get there I brace for whatever comes our way. It's almost 11pm, past lights out. You would think no-one would be around right? Wrong. We don't have to 'go to bed' at lights out, but it's highly encouraged. Some people like to after lights out drinking. And for some reason I get the pleasure of being their punching bag, fml. As if I didn't have enough problems. Petra notices me tensing up, getting ready, and asks whats wrong. "You'll find out as soon as we walk through the door, but before we go in, please stay behind me and let me walk you to your room", I plead. She agrees hesitantly, not understanding. I took a deep breath and opened the doors. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ We went through, I had a hand on the small of her back to encourage her to go faster. I accounted for her shorter legs, I honestly considered just carrying her, but I knew she wouldn't like that. As we passed, drunk men would insult me and call me a monster, and then would turn around and try to flirt with Petra, they spoke about her and her body in a derogatory way, and I desperately wished I could save her from this. Getting propositioned like you were there just for their pleasure, not to mention they did the same to me, I was used to it, but poor poor Petra was disgusted and horrified. We finally lost them on the stairs, and reached Petra's room. She thanked me for walking her, I replied with," weird question, do you have a bathroom in your room?" She gave me a confused look and said no, "Are you planning on using a bathroom, because the closest one is down stairs", then she understood what I ment. "I'll escort you, I have to go back down there eventually anyway, and plus I'm already here." She reluctantly agreed, I knew she would try to wait until morning, but it was fine. She got what she needed, and I walked her back down to the bathroom. I waited outside the door, I probably looked like a creeper, but I was the only thing keeping her safe, the door didn't have a lock. I noticed a slight movement to my right, where the shadows were the darkest. I tried to covertly watch, I guess I didn't do a very good job, because I missed when the Corporal stepped out. "What are you doing brat?" "Waiting for Petra", I replied, nonplussed. "What is Petra doing out at this time of night?" he asked concerned. "She volunteered to watch over my death laps, and I wasn't as fast as I had hoped I would be," I said looking down guiltily. I glanced up through my lashes, the Corporal's silence making me wonder if he left. The door started to open, and I watched Levi retreat back to the shadows. I understood, Petra didn't need to worry about Levi's sleepless nights. I walked Petra back to her room, and Levi followed. I was glad, there was no way I'd be able to hold off a large group of people, and I'd die if something happened to Petra. When we go to her room I advised her to put a chair under the doorknob. "Why?" she questioned, "because I know multiple of them know how to pick locks, and if you put a chair there, they wont be able to open the door." "But Aruro wakes me up in the mornings", she said blushing. "I'll let him know", Levi said, stepping out of the shadows. Petra shrieked is surprise, and I jumped at her shrieking. She noticed I didn't look startled and asked if I knew he was there, "yeah, he's been with us since we left the bathroom", I said shocked she didn't notice. She just turned, closed, locked her door, then we heard the dragging of a chair and waited until we heard it bang against the doorknob. I turned, nodded to Levi, and started down to my room. I heard him follow, and I wanted to question but decided I could ask tomorrow. I continued down to the main hall, I had to cross it to get to the dungeon entrance. I hoped that Levi got board and left, but somehow I new my luck wasn't that good. I looked around the hall, and let out a small sigh, the hall was practically filled with drunk people. "Shit", I hissed quietly, and started my trek to the dungeon while looking down and trying to be as small as possible. Sadly, this tactic didn't work, not that it ever does, but I always have some foolish hope that this time it'll work. They hadn't messed with me while I was with Petra, but they were still slightly sober then. As I walk past, almost everyone either punches or kicks me, and they're all cat-calling, and wolf-whistling. What they say make me want to scrub myself clean, but I push on to my room. Once I get there I nearly cry, my room looks like they nabbed a wild animal or two and let them loose. Guess no sleep tonight... again. I start picking everything up, putting what was salvageable away. I hear a noise at my 'door', and turn to see Corporal Levi looking at my room in thinly veiled disgust. Oh no, please no more death laps. This is it, how I die. Now we'll have a story to go with the name. Or they will, at least. I look up from my thoughts to see the Captain looking at me...shit. I hope he didn't ask a question because I didn't hear anything, but at this point me not hearing something isn't surprising. I just kinda stare blankly at Levi, not knowing what he wanted from me. At least I'll have someone good to look at as I die. Captain Levi sighs, and lets out a soft, "brat". I cock my head to the side and give him a questioning look, I don't think I could speak even if I wanted to. "How long has that been going on? Why are you letting them hurt you? What the fuck is wrong with you?" his voice raising with each question. I clear my throat a few times, "umm well, I don't really know how long it's been going on, at least a month or so.... I let them hurt me because a) I'd rather it be me than someone else, and b) if I defend myself or tell them off I have 10 death laps per person awaiting me come morning, and I hardly sleep as it is-" "What the actual fuck? What is the bull-shit coming out of your mouth right now? Who the fuck was making you do death laps for defending yourself?" "Just because you and I know that I was defending myself doesn't mean the Commander knows that or cares", I say tonelessly. He looked shocked, and angry. I saw steam rising off me, and looked down to see my arm was broken... #oops? I hadn't even noticed.


End file.
